


All in Favour

by alesca_munroe



Category: Unseen - Long Story Short Productions (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesca_munroe/pseuds/alesca_munroe
Summary: Addison LaValle wins the vote. Of course she does.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	All in Favour

**Author's Note:**

> We all need a win to start the New Year right. Let's start with Addison.

Addison LaValle wins the vote. Of course she does. She argues the other six heads into taking more time to really think this through, to remember their roots, to tell them it's too soon to give up.

"We've spent hundreds of years trying to figure out the Caul," the fire mage points out.

"And humans will be around for hundreds of years more," Addison returns swiftly. "We owe it to ourselves and the generations to come not to give this up because it's hard or we think we're never going to figure it out. If we give this up, we are going to be making the biggest mistake in history."

They debate the entire day, and in the days that follow. All told, it takes about a week before three of the other heads are convinced enough to vote alongside Addison. Including the fire mage, surprisingly.

"What is it your brother like to say," the fire mage, Fushima Hiroki says, afterwards. "Fire keeps burning until there is nothing left. And there is still much left."

Addison thanks him, as well as the other two heads who voted with her, and looks at the last three. "We all want what's best," she says to them. "This is it."

The eldest humphs. "I still think that it's a waste of time."

"I assure you, it's not."

He humphs again. "You're going to be a terror when you are prima inter pares," he informs Addison, and the three leave as well.

Alone in the meeting room, Addison sags in disbelief. She _ did it _ , she convinced them not to make the mistake of giving up researching the Caul.

_ When you are prima inter pares. _

Those words echo in Addison's head. When she is the first among equals, unofficial leader of the council. Said by the _ current _ primus inter pares.

"Start as we mean to go on," Addison tells herself. She leaves the room with a straight back and a confident smile.

\---

Steven is making dinner when Addison returns home that evening. He's still visiting on winter break from the Academy, due to return in a few more days.

"Hey Addison," he greets her with a small smile. "You show em who's boss?"

As well-traveled as Addison is, some of Steven's  _ Americanisms _ take a moment to parse. "We voted," she tells him. "As equals, no one of us is technically the boss."

Prima inter pares. That's going to be a hell of a mantle to wear.

Steven doesn't look like he believes her, but goes along with it. "Right. So, you wanna hear about my schedule this term? Because I have Greerson again for Intermediate Theurgical Principles, and let me tell you, I can't wait to see what he has up his sleeves for this class. The man is  _ insane. _ "

Addison starts making tea. "Wait for-"

The door bangs open. "I'm home!" Edmond calls, like he lives here. He practically does, when he's in town. Addison half-wonders why he bothers maintaining a flat if he's just going to spend all his time in her townhouse.

"That," Addison finishes, and Steven fails not to laugh. It's good to see him smiling; it was a rough time for everyone when Edmond first brought him home. It turned out for the best, though, and Steven is thriving in the Academy. Addison can't contain her relief. "Hello, Edmond. I hope you brought milk."

"I finished off the last of it; of course I brought you more," Edmond replies. Barefoot and missing his jacket, he walks into the kitchen, kisses Addison on top of her head, and hugs Steven. "Now, I thought I heard you say something about a madman."

"Not everything is about you," Addison tells Edmond.

"Anthony Greerson is two pawns and a rook short of a chess set," Steven informs Edmond before Edmond can do more than shoot Addison an injured look.

"Whatever would make you say that?"

That's all the impetus Steven needs to launch into a story about one of their last days in class before the holiday and how someone tried to prank Greerson and he Persuaded the culprit's skin  _ green _ . It sounds tame, from what Addison remembers of the man, but people change. Teaching might have softened him.

They talk late into the night about magic, Steven's schedule, and if there's time to make a trip to Barrow's this weekend. Eventually, Steven calls it a night, and the LaValle twins are left on the couch.

Edmond turns to Addison with an expectant smile. "Well? I see that you didn't feel the need to lock yourself in your home office today."

"Don't be so smug, Edmond," Addison says and elbows him lightly. She gives in when he just keeps grinning at her. "We're not giving up on the Caul just yet."

"I _ knew _ you could do it," he says and gives her a one-armed hug.

"Fushima-san quoted  _ you _ , you know."

"Oh do tell."

Addison gets out a bottle of her nicer wine (even with her good mood, Edmond still does not deserve the best wine, not when he doesn't appreciate it like he should) and tells him everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Mates, I love y'all (all two of you reading this, you guys are the best) but I did not have it in me to name all six of the other Black Star heads and or figure out what their magical specialties were. It seemed a little much for this one fic.


End file.
